I'll Never Say Goodbye To You
by lovelikewoe28
Summary: A Klaine story I started when Born This Way aired and I JUST finished it. This is how I pictured how Kurt told Blaine that he wastransferringback to McKinley. Hope You enjoy it!


Blaine sat down next to Kurt on Kurt's bed one dull afternoon. Blaine was reading a book for his literature class and Kurt just kept on staring at his History book deep in thought, not even reading the words that were printed on the pages. Blaine looked up at Kurt and noticed his odd behavior.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend. Kurt snapped out of it and looked at Blaine confused. Blaine sighed and put down his book and turned his body to face the younger boy. "You seem distracted lately. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kurt hesitated before mumbling something Blaine couldn't understand.

"If you're going to tell me something please speak up." Blaine said, getting a little annoyed that Kurt was keeping something from him.

"I'mgoingbacktoMckinley." Kurt said all in one breath. Now it was Blaine's turn to be confused.

"What?" Blaine said, clearly shocked.

"Please don't make me say it again." Kurt looked down at the floor and at the walls, anywhere just to avoid eye contact with Blaine.

"How long have you planned this?" Blaine looked at Kurt intently. He just doesn't understand _why _Kurt would return to the school where he has been bullied and threaten to be killed.

"About 3 days." Kurt said, still not looking at Blaine.

"Why though? Why would you go back there when you are clearly safer at Dalton?" Blaine said, needing answers.

"Karosky has changed Blaine," Kurt looked up at Blaine. "He has even started a club to stop bullying at McKinley. Even though he has other motives that Santana came up with, he really has changed and said sorry. Truthfully I miss my friends a lot and really want to go to school with them again. I really like you Blaine, a lot, and I really don't want to leave you and the Warblers. It's going to be hard to leave. Just know that this isn't a goodbye." Blaine looked at Kurt with serious eyes that really didn't portray any emotion as those words Kurt just spoke processed in his head.

"It's your decision Kurt," Blaine began, "I really am going to miss seeing you every day at school but I'll still get to see you at our coffee dates and on the weekends." He cracked a smile and Kurt did too. There was a silence until Blaine spoke up.

"So… are we supposed to hug now or…?" Kurt giggled and hugged his boyfriend. He still couldn't get over the fact of how safe he felt in Blaine's arms.

Once they parted they shared a small, gentle kiss and then rested their foreheads against one another. They stared into each others eyes and a small sigh escaped Kurt's lips which made Blaine smile. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until they heard a knock at the door. Kurt jumped away and said a frustrated 'Yes?' to whoever was at the door. Once the said door opened, his step-brother, Finn appeared.

"Mom said to be down for dinner in ten minutes. And she was also wondering if Blaine was staying too." He said. He shifted from side to side awkwardly, seeing how close Blaine and Kurt were. He still wasn't used to the fact that his step-brother had a boyfriend. Finn liked Blaine; don't get him wrong, they shared football conversations every time they hung out. It's just Finn's wondering, perverted, teenage mind always went to what Kurt and Blaine might do when they were alone. He might be ok with them going out, but it just creeped him out at the same time.

"Fine." Kurt said, giving Finn the evil eye and then Finn scurried out of the room leaving the door open, just in case, and Kurt could see Blaine physically relax. Kurt did so too and rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Blaine welcomed it and rested his own head on Kurt's. They sat there is a comfortable silence that was filled with soft breathing and fluttering heartbeats.

"Im going to miss having the same homework as each other, we won't be able to have these 'study dates'." Blaine said out of the blue. Kurt gave a small giggle and looked up at Blaine.

"Well, McKinley High School's curriculum is slower then Dalton's, so I will be ahead of everyone. But we could always still have moments like these." Kurt said softly. They both shared and small kiss and smiled.

"You know, we could always do more than studying…." Blaine raised his eyebrows perversely. Kurt blushed then gave him a soft smack on the shoulder. Blaine just laughed it off then they both headed downstairs for a wonderful meal.


End file.
